Makaxkid
by Death the kid is bae
Summary: What happens when soul and maka break up. Who will she run to. I do not own soul eater. Please comment and review and give me ideas for new chapters.


Fan fiction

Maka pov

"I hate you" I said to soul."your just like my dad a big fat cheater why do you do this too me soul what did I do to you". Then soul said to me "look I'm sorry" . "Sorry that's all you can say too me sorry" I say. I storm of I hear my name being called by soul but I don't look back. I go over to a tree and sit and cry.

Souls pov

"Man I really screwed that up not cool at all." Should I go after her I question. My self.? Nah better not push it.

Makas pov

Hey it's maka me and soul

Just broke up

You think I can stay with you tonight

Sorry it's so rushed if not

It's ok

Kid

Huh there was a buzz, oh it's just my phone who would be texting me this late at night.

I go owner to my phone and check oh it's maka, oh she wants to come stay over. Well I don't see why not I text her back there's plenty of space.

Makas pov

Uhh what's taking so long is his phone not charged or something great. Buzz.

Yay I can spend the night, I wonder what lord death will think. I quickly run to kids house and ring (one of the door bells) and wait for him to come. The door opened I see kid with Liz and patty on each side of him. He lets me in . Come to think of it kid is kind of cute. Wait get a hold of your self maka this is lord deaths son you can't expect him to like you I Mean ya your like best friends but still that's a way different thing than bffs

Kid

he alwa

Look at her hair it's perfectly symmetrical and her dress to ah symmetry. "Let me take you to your room." I say with an outstretched hand. Ok she said she grabbed my and and then it happend the crush I had always had on her set in. "Here's your room maka." I said. then maka said "thanks kid." I blushed. Then I realized it maka only had three pillows not symmetrical . I run out to get another pillow. I got the pillow and went to the room . I saw maka sobbing. I dropped the pillow and ran too her side "what's wrong maka." "So is what's wrong she said I hate him with out realizing it you started crying on my shoulders to the sou. "She sobbed what should I do?

Maka

I must look like a fool sobbing on his shoulder but I don't was a knock on the door and I heard kid say be right back I came with him and heard lord death say hiya hello kiddo how are you. And then he saw me. Hiya maka what brings you here. Does he really have to know. Umm well you see lord death I said me and soul kind of broke up yup and I had no where to go so I alkyd kid If I could come here and he said sure so in did. Oh lord deaThl said okie dokie bya maka bya kid.

Souls pov

What are you doing soul she's your girlfriend

Where is she though hmm where would she stay I thought out loud . Can't be at black*stars

Maybe she's at kids I don't know. I hopped on the motorcycle and started of to kids

Kids pov

My father left the room he's said to be dong "important business"

But then out of nowhere maka starts crying again. "Hey maka you ok?w

"No i hate him soul always does this" she says. Well I thought I don't know what to do for her. "It's ok" I said patting her on the back. I stayed with her until she fell asleep. CI left.

There was a pounding on the door I swear if it's another girl asking me out. I opened the door to see soul. "Oh hello soul can I help you" I say in a calm tone.

"Where's maka!" He screamed. "Oh she's asleep and doesn't want to see you right know she's been crying on my shoulder all night" "oh" he said " well I guess I will see you later"

And he left.

Maka pov

I woke up to clanking in the kitchen and run to see what it was

"Oh hey maka I made you breakfast" kid said and handed me a plate and pulled out a chair

"Soul came by last night" he said. I responded with an "oh really" "well kid we should be e getting to school and oh I almost forgot who are you going to the dance with?" I said. "Oh ummm no one really I mean a ton of girls asked me but there just not my type."he said. "Ok let's go to school know ok" I said. And we started walking. It was really quiet for the most part until we got to class. I had finally des sided that me and soul can still be friends then Ie saw him "HEY SOUL" I shouted. "Oh hey maka."he said. "Do you want to go to dance with me as friends." "Sure I would love to." I replied. " cool." He said see you at home.

Later that night

Souls pov

Lets see ah here's my tux. "Soul are you ready " I hear maka say

"Almost." I said. There I get my tux on and walk out . I saw maka and my jaw dropped almost to the floor. She was wearing a black dress with a bit of a fluffiness at the bottom.

She was wearing her skull earrings and necklace and belt her hair was in its two normal pigtails tied with skull hair ties. "You look amazing" was all I could say dammit that's all you can say I thought but she seemed to like it. "Thanks" she giggled. I took her hand and led her too my motorcycle


End file.
